Vehicles may include a number of components, including engines, transmissions, hydraulics, and electronics, positioned inside a frame or chassis. These vehicles may also include a cab mounted to the frame in a position directly over such serviceable components or in a manner that closes off a gap in the frame through which such components may be inspected or serviced. For these vehicles, tilting the cab relative to the frame to a service position may enable these components to be more easily accessed, inspected, or serviced. A vehicle cab tilt apparatus may be included in these vehicles to provide this tiltable connection.